


In which Derek's New Roommate Never Shuts Up

by A1i3e1nW0nd3rland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Roommates, Fluff, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Reveal, brotp scott and stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1i3e1nW0nd3rland/pseuds/A1i3e1nW0nd3rland
Summary: Derek and his pack go off to college, but while Cora and Erica room together and Boyd ends up roomed with Isaac, Derek ends up roomed together with a complete stranger who will not shut up. His new roommate is infuriating, but at least he’ll have to give up on trying to engage with Derek eventually.Stiles swears he will make his roommate like him. Since Jackson accused him of being a terrible roommate, corroborated by Lydia and Allison (at least he’s got Scott in his fucking corner), he has decided that he will be the best most considerate godamned roommate there ever was. If only Derek Hale didn’t hate his fucking guts.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

First ever fic! I’ve never really written much other than research papers, but with the endlessness of quarantine I’ve decided to give it a shot. Not beta read, so sorry for any mistakes, hope everyone is staying safe out there and taking care of themselves <3

Disclaimer: I don’t own teen wolf, I’m just messing around with the characters

~~~~Derek POV~~~~

Derek’s new roommate is probably the most frustrating person that Derek has met in his entire life. He doesn’t clean up after himself, he’s always fidgeting, can’t ever sit still, and he _never shuts up_. At first Derek was convinced that it was just freshman nerves of being at a new school, and that the talking would die down eventually. He has since come to realize that the constant overflowing of diction was just his roommate in his natural state. The kid can talk about anything, and will often derail his own rants to go off on tangents, and the presence of an engaged audience does not seem to be necessary. When he’s not calling to talk to friends, he mutters to himself, thinks out loud, and even _talks in his sleep_. It’s been a full two months and Derek has yet to see the kid go more than ten minutes without talking or muttering to himself. Thank god his roommate seemed to prefer studying in the library, or he would never get any peace and quiet.

“He dreamt about curly fries last night. I know because he _talks in his sleep_ and _narrated it_ ” Derek complains as Cora cackles on the other end of the line.

“You know Derek, just because he talks doesn’t mean you have to listen” she laughs out.

“It’s not like I can sleep through him talking.” Derek grouches. Truth be told, he likely could sleep through it, and often does, but the night before he had woken up to wanton moans from the other end of the room, and had been absolutely mortified thinking that his roommate was having a sex dream before he had muttered out “fucking damn good curly fries” and rolled over.

“Ugh, I don’t know then Der, get some headphones or something, I gotta get to class.” Cora sighs.

Derek grunts in response before hanging up and sighing to himself, getting back to focusing on his reading assignment for tomorrow’s class. Before he could get to the end of the chapter, the door was being rushed open to a flannel clad Stiles, who tripped in an effort to both get his keys out of the door and take off his backpack at the same time, and wound up sprawled across the floor. “Hey dude! Just gonna drop off some stuff and then hit the library to get some homework done! Don’t mind me! Not even here! Be gone in a flash, you won’t even notice me man!” the words rushed out of him as he quickly scrambled to stand back up and started grabbing the necessary study materials.

Derek grunted out an acknowledgement and tried to refocus on his reading. Stiles continued to mutter under his breath, most of which Derek wouldn’t have caught had he not had enhanced senses, but as it were he now knew in great deal exactly how Stiles would choose to murder his supposed friend Scott if he “continues to evade all of my calls” like the apparent “inconsiderate sack of potatoes with puppy eyes” that he was. “Anyways man, I’ll probably be at the library until my next class so I won’t be back until tonight, so, yeah, you know, later.” He rambled and left just as quickly as he had come.

 _Like a damn whirlwind every time he rolls through_. Derek thought to himself as he yet again tried to get back to his reading, realizing he not only had made zero progress since Stiles had come through, but had lost his train of thought as well.

He rubbed his hands down his face and groaned. It sucked living in the dorms. UC Berkeley required all freshmen students to live in the dorms, and despite the fact that he was starting his freshman year at least a decade older than his peers, the rule still apparently applied to him. After the fire that had wiped out his family, Laura and Derek had moved to New York to get away, and while Laura had been going to college and trying to find a career, Derek had gotten his GED and worked a multitude of part time jobs whilst trying to deal with the guilt of feeling responsible for his family’s death.

Then the news had come of a rogue Alpha back in Beacon Hills, and upon their return the alpha had killed Laura. Derek had avenged her death, becoming an alpha himself, but with no pack of his own. He had no idea what to do with himself, and wasn’t sure how to continue on when out of either luck or serendipity, Cora had returned. As soon as she had heard that Derek was alive and back in Beacon Hills, she had come rushing back. Their family reunion also grew with the recovery of their uncle Peter.

Soon Derek found himself slowly building his own pack, with the additions of first Isaac, then Erica, and finally Boyd. They had all worked hard to keep their grades up, and agreed to apply to the same schools. Despite not having been in school for years, apparently a tragic backstory and pseudo adoption of a few teens was enough for Derek to be able to get into the same school as the rest of the pack. Peter had even been able to score a position as a Professor in the History department (no one really knew how, but no one particularly wanted to ask either). Wanting to stay together, the pack had tried to get a house together, but since all freshmen were required to live on campus their first year, they had only marginally succeeded. Boyd and Isaac were rooming together, as were Erica and Cora, but unfortunately, that left Derek to be set up with another freshman at random.

It’s not that Stiles was the worst roommate that Derek could have gotten stuck with, but the kid just _frustrated_ him so damn much. Derek was stoic at the best of times, and the kid was the absolute opposite. He also seemed entirely undeterred by Derek’s stoicism. While most people found Derek to be somewhere on the range from intimidating to terrifying, Stiles didn’t appear to register Derek as a threat at all. Even when Derek responded to him in one word answers, grunts, or even withheld a response altogether, the kid just continued on like he didn’t expect or want any other response. He even continued to invite Derek along to various outings, asking if he wanted to grab food, or go to any campus events, or hang out with him and his friends. Derek always responded in the negative, and Stiles never seemed to mind, and _never stopped asking_.

Then there was the kid’s scent. While Stiles generally smelled pretty strongly of the food and clutter he left around his space, the light chemical smell of the Adderall he took, and the strong detergent he had to use from constantly spilling on himself, the few whiffs of Stiles’ scent that were purley Stiles actually smelled okay. Or maybe better than okay. Okay was actually a big fucking understatement.

The first time Derek had smelled Stiles up close was right after he had showered and was leaning over Derek to grab something from their communal mini fridge. Derek had closed his eyes and breathed in deep, reveling in the strong scent of fresh forest, old books, cinnamon, and coffee. In short, Stiles smelled like warmth and home, it was absolutely heavenly and Derek couldn’t get enough. He hadn’t even registered that Stiles had asked him a question until he was being tapped on the shoulder and facing up to Stiles’ questioning face and arched brow.

“You okay dude? If you don’t want me to borrow your stapler it’s all good, I was just asking” he restated.

Derek had just grunted and handed the item over, retreating to the opposite end of the room. Since then he had ardently tried not to think about Stiles’ scent at all, and had been actively trying to ignore it whenever he caught a whiff. Even if the kid smelled great it’s not like Derek was in a position to do anything about it. He couldn’t just casually walk up to his roommate and start sniffing his neck. Stiles didn’t seem easily frightened off, but even he would have to find something strange about that kind of behavior.

And so Derek continued to ignore and block out his roommate despite Stiles’ best efforts to engage him, making Derek more and more frustrated by the day. But it’s not like it would last forever, he told himself, the kid would have to give up eventually.

~~~~Stiles’ POV~~~~

Stiles was going to get his roommate to like him if it was the goddamned last fucking thing that _he. ever. did_.

When he had first met his new roommate Derek, it had taken him all of thirty seconds to text Scott all about how his new roommate was “the hottest person on the planet omfg Scottie I swear to god I’m going to worship at the altar of that ass”, to which Scott had encouraged him to go for it and Lydia had later called him an idiot for trying to start something with the person he was going to be living with for the year. Any desire to pursue Derek had promptly shriveled and died when Stiles had subsequently made the realization that 1. Derek had the personality of wet cardboard, and 2. Derek Hale hated his guts.

In the first few days of living together, Derek had been quiet, and seemed marginally upset and a fair bit broody, but Stiles just chalked it up to the pressures of starting a new school and continued on being his usual charming and talkative self. When a few days had passed with no change in attitude from his roommate, Stiles had come to understand that Derek was just a naturally broody person. Which was fine, it’s not like he necessarily needed to befriend his roommate, but then he had been on a group skype with Scott, Lydia, Jackson, and Allison, and while regaling them with this new information about his roommate, he had met opposition. Scott of course saw his side of things, empathizing with having a roommate that didn’t want to be friends (Scott was at a nearby school with a veterinarian program), but Jackson had to go ahead and _take Derek’s side_.

“I don’t know man, if I had to live with Stalinski I think I’d be just about ready to blow my brains out every day too.” Jackson laughed.

Lydia, the goddess of a woman, came to his defense. Sort of. “Come on Jackson,” she rolled her eyes “Stiles wouldn’t be a terrible roommate. He can just be somewhat… eccentric.” she considered with a tight lipped smile.

“I’m sorry, what? I’m the best roommate. Unlimited knowledge of fun facts from wikipedia binges, access to a police database, and if I’m in a good mood I’ll even share snacks. Jackson’s opinion doesn’t count cause he would want to blow his brains out no matter who he was living with, that’s just a side effect of being a narcissistic butthole,” (Jackson was lucky enough to have a room to himself while studying abroad at some private school in the U.K his parents were no doubt shoveling out a fortune for) “and Lydia, my darling, gorgeous queen, light of my life, eccentric doesn't even begin to cover the full scope of my awesomeness. Back me up here Scottie.”

“Yeah bro, Stiles would make a great roommate. I wish we could be living together man, it would be so much fun”

_Bless Scott for always having his back._

“Scott doesn’t count cause the two of you are way too close to be objective” Allison pointed out. “I mean, sure Stiles is great, but he definitely takes some getting used to. I mean, you’re kind of a lot.” Allison quipped.

“I’m _a lot_? Well excuse yourself, I am a damned delight” Stiles asserted, resulting in a range of stifled laughter from his friends.

“Not all that convincing when your current roommate hates you” Jackson jeered “I mean, that in and of itself is proving my point.”

“Well maybe hate is a strong word. He’s just got a generally broody personality, he’ll come around eventually” Stiles argued.

“Weren’t you just saying that you thought he hated you? Wasn’t that the whole point of your rant?” Jackson snorted.

“Um, it’s called exaggeration Jackson, god, get with it” Stiles sniped back.

“Or it’s called ‘Stiles is a bad roommate and is in denial’” Jackson teased.

“Ugh, could the two of you _be_ any more childish?” Lydia scoffed.

“Yeah yeah, whatever, I’ll believe Stalinski is a good roommate when I see it” Jackson sneered.

“I’m a great roommate.” Stiles muttered dejectedly.

Their conversation moved on to other topics, and they chatted a while longer before all logging off. The conversation with Jackson had stuck with Stiles though, and was playing over in his brain on repeat.

_I’m a damn good roommate. Jackson is just an idiot. And Lydia and Allison are just judgy._

This didn’t, however, ease the doubt that he had somehow done something to make Derek upset with him. After all, people aren’t just that outwardly huffy and broody towards the people they live with without reason. Therefore, Stiles had come to the decision that he would make Derek Hale like him. He would befriend the broody man and prove to himself that he was, in fact, an amazing roommate.

This decision was the reason why he was currently on his way to the library to do homework rather than doing it back in his room. He figured that Derek, being the grump that he was, would appreciate some time alone in the room, and had been trying to study and do homework in the library whenever possible. He wasn’t doing this because he was a bad roommate and needed to give his roommate more space, he was just being a considerate person. So there.

The increased amount of time at the library was probably a good thing either way. Stiles had gotten a pretty nice scholarship to go the school, and had chosen to make the most of it by double majoring in Criminal Justice and Forensics with a minor in Psychology. His schedule was pretty intense with extra units and difficult classes, but at least unlike high school, the classes were actually about subjects that interested him. After spending a few hours effectively finishing the rest of his homework for the week, he headed off to his Forensics Lab.

Lab was another perk of college, and where high school had proved to be bereft of hands-on experience and interesting experiments, lab gave him the opportunity to dig into the subject matter. Unfortunately, in his lab today, the TA heavily hinted that there would be a pop quiz in class tomorrow morning, which meant Stiles now had more studying to do.

He decided that caffeine would be necessary if he was going to stay up to study, and instead of going to the library, made his way to the closest campus coffee shop, which luckily enough, was pretty slow so he wouldn’t have to wait in line.

“Hey there sweetheart, what can I get for you?” the barista looked him up and down and practically purred. She had gorgeous curled blonde hair and immaculate make-up, and was so far out of Stiles league that he was clearly misreading the way she was leaning over the counter. He decided he must be hallucinating when she appeared to sniff him over the counter. Then, for a short second, she appeared mildly shocked before retreating back and looking less like she was considering eating him.

 _Huh, hallucination over I guess_. Stiles thought to himself.

“Ah, must be Derek’s roommate” she whispered under her breath.

“Sorry what, you know Derek?” he asked, unsure if he heard her right. _Hallucination back on maybe_.

“Oh, uh, yeah, we’re friends. He’s mentioned you.”

“He has?” Stiles asked incredulously. “Well enough that you know me on sight? God he must hate me more than I thought.”

She laughs at that “he doesn’t hate you” Stiles looks at her skeptically “he’s just a grouch and I only knew it was you because I saw you leaving his room the last time I visited him.” She recovers.

Stiles can’t remember ever seeing her around their dorms, but he decides not to question it. “Well alright then friend of Derek’s, can I get a large black coffee?” he pulls out a few bills as she goes to pour it.

“Long night ahead?” she chats.

“Yeah, just gotta study for a quiz tomorrow, don’t worry though, I’ll hang out here so it won’t bother Derek”

“Aww, and here I thought you were gonna hang out here for the view” she says flipping her hair and smirking at him.

“Never said I wasn’t, but I also think you look like the kind of person who could kill me with the stiletto heel of her choosing and hide the body where it would never be found, so I’m trying to keep my thoughts to myself” Stiles told her.

“damn straight I could” her smirk grew even wider, looking incredibly pleased “I’m Erica by the way”.

“Stiles” he smiled back at her. He spent the next couple of hours going through his notes and studying lecture slides, and intermittently getting refills and chatting with Erica. Turns out she was a freshman as well, majoring in psychology, and they both shared a love of D.C comics and bad movies. By the time the shop was closing up, Stiles had done all of the studying he had planned to do, exchanged numbers with Erica, and made plans with her to have a Sharknado marathon sometime soon.

“Hey, since we’re closing up do you want any leftover pastries?” she asked him.

“Yeah, sure, that’d be great, thanks.” He thought about it “actually, do you know which ones Derek likes?” that made Erica pause.

“You wanna bring Derek pastries?” she questioned.

“Yeah, I mean, why not, just trying to be a nice roommate, unless you don’t think he’d like one?” for some reason he felt himself blushing a little. Erica’s smile got sharper.

“He’d love one. Derek would never say but he has a massive sweet tooth, he’ll like any of these.” She says as she hands him a paper bag of assorted pastries.

“Great, thanks.” he tells her, unsure why she seems so delighted that he’ll be bringing Derek pastries.

“Anyways, I guess I’ll see you soon for Sharknado?”

Her smile goes a little softer and more genuine at that “yeah! Can’t wait!” she waves to him as he walks out the door and starts heading to his dorm.

Derek is watching something on his laptop when Stiles gets back to the room.

“Here” he says as he hands over the bag of pastries (minus the ones he ate on the way back), “thought you might like some of these” It takes Derek a couple seconds to look up and when he does he looks confused. “Erica said you had a sweet tooth so…”

“You know Erica?” Derek narrows his eyes.

“What, yeah, I met her in the coffee shop, why?”

Derek scrutinizes Stiles for a couple of seconds before shaking his head “nothing, nevermind”

“Look man, just thought you’d appreciate a snack or whatever, if you don’t want it it’s fine”

“No, I do… thanks.” Derek hesitantly says, still looking a little confused.

 _At least looking confused is better than looking angry. Score for Stiles being a good roommate_. Stiles applauded himself in his head. He’d have to thank Erica for the tip about Derek’s sweet tooth. Maybe he’d be able to enlist her to help him get Derek to like him. He erupted in a self satisfied smile when Derek took a bite of a croissant.

_Just you watch, Derek Hale, I’m gonna friend you so fucking hard._

~~~~~~~~~~

That’s all I got for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love from my first chapter!! Sorry about the late update, I just got a new job as a barista so I've been getting used to the new schedule but loving all the free coffee! 
> 
> First ever fic, so any comments or constructive criticism are welcome and highly appreciated!
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

~~~~Stiles POV~~~~

“Ah, well I see your ‘my high school bio teacher was a stoner’ and raise you a ‘my high school chem teacher kept me in a five hour long detention for clicking my pen too much’.”

“How was that even allowed?”

“I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of showing that the time was getting to me.” Stiles grinned.

“Ha! I’ve known you for maybe two weeks and even I can already imagine you doing something like that.” Kira laughed.

Kira was also an incoming freshman, and the two of them had become fast friends when Stiles had showed up to his first forensics class five minutes late, stumbled in and accidentally slammed the door behind him.Kira had just given him a highly sympathetic look, patted the seat next to her, and when he sat down she quietly whispered _in my second class yesterday it took me a whole five minutes to recognize I was in the wrong classroom_ _._ Stiles had winced as she solemnly nodded with a mildly traumatized look in her eye. 

As it turns out both of them were scholarship students, and both had taken community college classes in high school specifically to get a head start, meaning that they were a few of the only freshmen in the class. They had stuck together out of solidarity and need for survival. 

This week their professor had assigned a particularly large homework assignment on top of the studying they needed to do just to keep up with the class in general, and after a couple of hours working in the library both of them were in need of a change of scenery and some snacks. Stiles had offered up his dorm room, knowing that despite the likelihood of his grouch of a roommate being displeased with the surprise company, Kira’s lack of snack food was unacceptable. Derek would deal. 

“Yeah, Harris was a dick, but at least in the end I ended up here and he’s still back in a small little town being butthurt that he’s ‘too smart to be teaching ungrateful teens’ but not smart enough to qualify for anything else.” 

“You seem a little _too_ satisfied with his unhappiness” Kira teased.

“Five. Hour. Detention. For clicking pens! _I have ADHD_!” 

Kira grimaced. “Yeah okay, fair point.” she looked thoughtful for a moment. “If you know his email we could sign him up to get a ton of spam. Or if we find his number we can leave anonymous voicemails of clicking pens.” 

Stiles mouth gaped open. “You evil QUEEN. This is why you’re my favorite.”

“I thought Scott was your favorite?” She goaded.

“Please, Scottie is so much more than my favorite; he’s my soulmate. My perfect other half. My everything. No one can even come close enough to reach the plane that he resides on. Describing him as my favorite isn’t adequate” he waxes poetic before shrugging and turning back to her “you can have the favorite spot.”

“Wow, I feel real special as the favorite now.” She deadpanned. 

He snorted as he pulled out his keys for the dorm building. “Fair warning, my grumpy roommate is-”

“yeah, yeah, probably not expecting us and likely to want to be left alone, if he seems too upset we can just grab the snacks and go” She recited back to him. Kira had been subject to many a rant about Derek Hale and his perpetual state of sulkiness. 

Stiles sighs. “as long as we both know the plan.” 

Derek is at his desk doing something on his computer, and doesn’t bother looking up to acknowledge Stiles when he opens the door. He does, however, look up when Stiles moves aside and lets Kira in. For a second Stiles could have even sworn he sniffed the air before swivelling in his seat to take a look at the both of them. He doesn’t look particularly pleased that there’s a new person in their room, but it’s also hard to get a read on Derek’s emotions when he looks at least a little upset at all times. Stiles is pretty sure that Derek could win the lottery and still look down at the winning ticket like it personally offended him somehow. _He must be fucking phenomenal at poker._

“Uh, hey Derek…” he was a little at a loss of what to do with Derek staring up at them with a semi-sort-of-glare “Kira, this is Derek, Derek- Kira” he gestured respectively “uh, the two of us were just gonna do some studying and have a snack, but if that’s not cool we can totally find somewhere else to go so-” he’s cut off by Derek snapping the laptop shut and standing up.

“Later.” Derek grunts out as he swiftly makes an exit. 

Stiles and Kira stand together in stunned silence for a moment.

“... wow. He really must hate you.” Kira looks taken aback for another moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. 

“He is just a _grumpy person_ _._ He would be like that with anyone, he doesn’t hate me specifically.”

“Yeah, I know you’d be a great roommate.” Kira nods and pats his back in a well intentioned but very patronizing way. 

“Whatever, we should get back to studying.” 

“Snacks first?” Kira asks in an attempt to lighten the mood. “We could see which one of us can eat more doritos before feeling sick or tapping out?” she offers. 

“Really trying to cement your spot as my favorite, huh?” Stiles smiles. 

“Or I’m just really sure that I can eat the most doritos.” She shrugs, but can’t help smiling all the same.

“Oh, you’re on, you may have thought you were a snack fiend before, but you have yet to meet the master, you have much to learn, young padawan.” 

As they dug into a truly quite impressive amount of snack food, Stiles’ mind kept wandering back to Derek. It had been about a week since he had learned of Derek’s sweet tooth, courtesy of Erica, and had since brought him a few more pastries if he happened to be heading back from a coffee shop, and had made sure to both make it clear to Derek that he was welcome to his stash of snacks, and remember to buy sweet things along with the savory snacks he usually got for himself. While Derek had accepted the offered pastries, he had yet to dig into any of the sweets that Stiles was getting for him. Not only that, he continued to appear confused each time Stiles brought him back a pastry. 

It’s not that Stiles was looking for Derek to jump for joy or devolve into tears of desperately thankful appreciation, to be honest he would probably be marginally freaked out if Derek smiled at him, but some kind of acknowledgement might be nice, or at the very least reluctant acceptance that Stiles was his roommate and they had to make an effort to be civil. 

Derek’s behavior ranged from being sulky and upset to borderline hostile. Not that Stiles was worried that Derek would ever actually get violent, but if looks could kill then he’s pretty sure that Derek would have murdered at least a solid three quarters of all the inanimate objects in their room along with Stiles himself. 

Plan win-Derek-over-with-pastries was starting to look like it was gonna be a bust. He and Erica hadn’t met up yet for their planned Sharknado marathon though, so hopefully he could convince her that giving him more tips about Derek would benefit everyone. 

~~~~Derek POV~~~~

Derek had just finished his classes for the day and gotten back to his room, trying to find something mindless to watch on the internet before Stiles came back. Derek was all set to try his best to ignore the kid before his senses made him aware that there was another person in the room. He instinctively sniffed the air a little (hoping that neither of them noticed) to get a feel for the new person who was in their space. He turned to look and found Stiles awkwardly looking between him and the girl, and then starting to ramble on to introduce the two of them.

Derek didn’t need an explanation for what was going on. If the fact that his roommate had just walked in with a beautiful looking girl wasn’t enough, Stiles’ clearly flustered attitude and the girl’s (Kira, apparently) slightly awkward stare directed at Derek was plenty indication of what they were intending to get up to, and needed him to be gone for. He grabbed some of his things and left the room to the two of them. 

_A little warning would have been nice_ _._ He found himself thinking in a slightly bitter tone about Stiles. Rationally, he knew he didn’t have too much of a right to be upset, given that Stiles had offered to leave him be and find somewhere else to go with the girl, but Derek still found himself upset with the idea of the two of them together in general. _It’s the smell. Either way he’s going to end up smelling like her and then our room will smell like another person_ _._ He rationalized to himself. It’s not that he was mad that Stiles in particular was with anyone, just that anyone in general would leave their scent in his room. 

Not really sure of what to do with himself, he headed over to the coffee shop he knew that Erica worked at, fairly certain that she had a shift.

When he walked in she smiled and waved from behind the bar where she was busy making a few drinks, and he nodded in response before getting in line. 

While he waited his thoughts drifted back to the most talkative person in his life. His roommate had been odd lately. He was still getting on Derek’s nerves. He was still fidgeting, living in a mess of snack and food scraps, and there was still all the goddamned talking, but now he had adopted the new habit of bringing Derek pastries. It all started with the bag of pastries from Erica, but it had since become a semi-regular thing. Not to say that Derek didn’t like the pastries, he just didn’t understand _why_ Stiles was bringing them to him. Derek wasn’t often overtly rude to his roommate, but he wasn’t friendly either, and it’s not like he ever reciprocated by bringing Stiles anything. To make matters worse, Derek’s wolf seemed to relish in the fact that Stiles kept bringing him food, and Derek had to fight down the urge to thank Stiles in the form of curling up against him in a calm content. 

“Hey der-bear, come down to visit little old me?” Derek lifted an eyebrow at the nickname, but that just made Erica’s smile widen to show off more teeth. He held out a bill and was about to order but Erica just shook her head at him. “Uh-uh Der, I’ve been trying out new recipes all week and you’re the only person with enough of an unhealthy addiction for sugar to try all of them. So sit and enjoy your new place as my test subject.”

Derek gave a put upon sigh that Erica no doubt saw right through and took a seat close by the counter. He pulled out a book while he waited patiently for his drink, and was rewarded a few minutes later when Erica dropped off a sweet and vanilla scented cup of coffee before rushing back to help the ever growing line. He spent the next half hour switching between reading and people watching, and taking sips of whatever sugary concoction Erica had the time to drop off while still helping the line of customers. When the rush of people had died out somewhat, Derek overheard Erica’s manager tell her she could take her break, and a few seconds later found her plopping down across from him and closing his book for him to demand attention. 

“Which drink was your favorite?” She asked, looking eager to find out. 

“Second one.” 

Erica looked at him like she was waiting for more of an explanation, but gave up after a few seconds of intent staring, realizing that that was all she was going to get. “Well the second one definitely had the most sugar. It was honestly more chocolate than coffee. I thought it may be too much for you but it looks like I’ve yet to find your sweetness limit.”

Derek just hummed in agreement, and took another sip of his current drink, something that tasted vaguely of pumpkin and cinnamon. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate a visit from our kind and loving Alpha, but what are you doing here anyways? You don’t come by that often and when you do you don’t usually stay this long because you’re allergic to the general public.” She questioned. 

“Roommate needed the room. He has a girl over.” Derek grunted out.

“Stiles has a girl over?” she looked a little surprised before looking Derek up and down again and smirking a little. “Ooooh, you definitely don’t look happy about that. Jealous maybe?” she asks with false innocence. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I just don’t like being kicked out of my room.” He scoffed at her, leaving out the part where he wasn’t necessarily kicked out so much as decided to leave. “And of course I don’t look happy, I never look happy.”

“Fine then, be angsty Mr. ‘I’m never happy’, way to pull a Zuko.” She rolls her eyes at him. 

“First off, I said I never _look_ happy, and second, I don’t even understand that reference.” 

“Stiles would understand the reference” She mutters under her breath. 

_How well does she know Stiles anyways?_

“Besides, he didn’t even tell me he was planning on having someone over and I have no idea how long she’s going to be there for.” 

“How would he have told you? Does he even have your phone number?” She takes Derek’s silence as an answer. “Lucky for you _I_ have _his_ phone number. So at least we can find out when you can come back.” she walks away before Derek has the chance to reply and heads into the break room to grab her phone. 

~~~~Erica POV~~~~

 _Derek is adorable when he’s jealous_ _._ Erica thinks to herself as she grabs her phone and hits call on Stiles’ contact. 

“How’s my favorite blonde haired queen doing this fine day?” Stiles asks when he picks up after only a couple of rings. 

“ _I thought I was your favorite_ _?”_ Erica hears someone whisper from the background. 

_“I_ _called her my favorite_ _blonde_ _. Your hair is much darker_ _.”_ She heard Stiles whisper back. 

_“_ _I’m starting to get the feeling that being a ‘favorite’ to you has very little meaning_ _.”_ is the sardonic reply.

“Ahem. Enjoying your time with your dark haired ‘favorite’?” Erica teases.

“Aww, don’t feel jealous, you’d be welcome to join the study session.” Stiles tells her. Erica at first thinks Stiles is using innuendo, but upon listening closely she hears the sounds of rustling papers and pens. 

_Oh damn. They really are just studying. Derek left for nothing_ _._ The realization has Erica ready to go back to mock Derek, but then she gets a better idea. She turns down the volume on her phone and turns on the water faucet on the employee sink but keeps her own voice loud enough that she’s sure Derek can hear her even though he wouldn’t be able to hear Stiles. After all, Derek is the one who wrongfully assumed Stiles having a girl over could only be for sex. 

“I think I’ll leave you two to each other for now, happy for the invitation though” She purrs into the phone. 

“Cool, we’ve been studying forensics anyways and I know you’re busy with psych so I’m not sure how much help we’d really be to each other.” 

“Oh, I’m sure the two of you don’t need any help, sounds like you’re getting off just fine together”

“Yeah, Kira’s pretty great, even if she can’t eat quite as many doritos as me” Stiles responds, either not noticing the innuendo or choosing to ignore it. 

_“_ _I got pretty damn close_ _.”_ She hears the aforementioned Kira mutter in the background.

“Well I’m sure the two of you have managed to work up quite the appetite.” Erica responds.

“And managed to work our way through a solid chunk of my snack stash. A truly impressive feat.”

“Well then it looks like you’ll have to put eating out on the agenda then.” 

“Ooh, good idea.” Stiles responds _“_ _Erica is saying we should order food_ _”_ Erica hears him whisper. _“_ _Mexican from the place on third street_ _.”_ is the decisive response. 

“Letting her call the shots, huh? I always knew you were the submissive one when it came down to it.” 

“Please, like I’d try to compete with the absolute beauty and genius of the women in my life, besides, the Mexican on third street has some huge fucking portions, and snacks or not more food is always welcome”

“Wow, after so much already are you sure the two of you have enough stamina to keep going?” 

“I’m sorry is that a challenge? You’re welcome to come and see for your damn self.”

“Sorry to decline the chance to be your audience, but my voyeuristic tendencies aside, I have to get back to work soon.”

“Guess you’ll just have experience my capacity for food on sharknado night. When are you free for that by the way?”

“How about tomorrow night at mine? I’m sure you could use a chill night to recuperate from your session with Kira today.”

“Sounds good, see you then! Good luck with work!”

Erica thanks him and hangs up the phone, making her way back out to Derek, only to find him glowering into his book, eyebrows drawn together with the distinct scent of bitter discontentment wafting off of him. 

“Sorry Der, looks like they’re going to keep going at it for a while. On the upside, I know Stiles has class at 6:30, so at the very least you know when they’ll for sure be done by.” Erica says, not really sounding sorry at all. 

Derek grunts in acknowledgement and goes back to reading his book while Erica makes her way back to the coffee bar to get back to work. 

_Derek definitely looks adorable when he’s jealous._

~~~~Stiles POV~~~~

Kira is already putting an order in for their food by the time that Stiles is getting off of the phone with Erica. 

“We should get an order of their nachos too!” Stiles suggests.

“Yes. Because we haven’t eaten enough chips today as is.” Kira snarks at him.

“Ah, but see those were doritos, these are loaded nachos. Entirely different food groups.” 

Kira rolls her eyes at him but adds them to the order anyways.

It's another half hour or so before their food arrives and by then they’ve moved from studying on the floor to studying on top of Stiles’ bed. 

“I honestly have no idea how you can eat that much,” Kira says in a state of somewhat disturbed fascination as she watches Stiles shove a large bite of burrito in his mouth, “like, where does it all go? How can such a small body fit so much food?”

“High metabolism, practice, and stone cold determination” he muffles through a mouthful of food. “Besides, you're smaller than I am and eat almost just as much.” he shrugs.

“Fair enough.” Kira aquieses as she digs in herself. 

They finish up their studying along with their respective meals until all that’s left are the nachos. 

“Half and half. Even split. Fair is fair.” Kira asserts.

“Ah, but I have a higher capacity for junk food than you do. Equity over equality.” Stiles argues.

“And you’ve already eaten the majority of the junk food today, so really this is just me taking one for the team.” Kira argues back. 

The both of them stare at each other from across the plate before suddenly reaching over to grab for it at the same time. A five minute battle ensues over the nachos, in which Kira skillfully slaps Stiles’ hand away, Stiles retaliates in the form of tickling, and the majority of the nachos go to neither of them because they fall off of the plate and spread onto the bed. 

After having as much of the nachos as they can salvage and eating through their laughter, Kira heads out with the promise to meet up for another study session soon. Once she’s out the door Stiles looks back to the mess left on his bed. Cheese grease and assorted nacho condiments cover his comforter, along with the doritos crumbs that now grace the floor. _An hour and a half before class, that’s enough time for laundry._

He gets to work cleaning up a little before he has to head to his History GE, trying to rush a little bit so he won’t be late, after all, his professor definitely gives off some oddly unstable vibes, and Stiles isn’t sure what he would do to students who show up late but he sure as hell doesn’t want to find out. 

~~~~Derek POV~~~~

Derek doesn’t head back to the dorms until 7 just to be safe, and listens for a heartbeat on the other side of the door before finding none and walking in. He’s surprised when his nose isn’t instantly assaulted with the smell of sex, but then notices the smell of fresh laundry and detergent and realizes that Stiles has washed his sheets and remade the bed. The room still smells like a new person has been there, but there’s no traces of the hormones, pheromones, or fluids that Derek had been dreading. _Guess the kid can clean up after himself well when he wants to._


End file.
